


The Corrupted Exorcist

by Etherious01



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Corruption of Champions
Genre: Corruption, Eventual Hyper, F/M, Goblins, Growth, Incubus Draft, Interactive Fiction, Large Cock, M/M, Mareth, Masturbation, Minotaurs, Multi, Not Intended to be Realistic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Transformation, cock growth, imp, incubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etherious01/pseuds/Etherious01
Summary: Mephisto discovered a new realm, but unfortunately he's found it's much too... unique for a gentleman his stature. So he asked his favorite pawn/weapon to explore it. Unfortunately for Rin, he's going to find that Mareth is a much "harder" realm to explore than he thought. Can he deal with his own slow corruption, and can he find a decently fitting pair of pants now?





	1. Day 0 - Prologue

Rin Okumura  
Perks: Lots of Jizz- extra cum, pyrokinesis

Corruption: 0

Rin was really unsure of this new mission that Mephisto had given him. The day had started off boring enough. He had failed the quiz that Yukio had given in class, so he of course got mad at him. Kuro was throwing a tantrum, and of course Yukio got more mad at him for that. He grumbled, "I'm supposed to be the older brother... One day I'll show him!"

Shortly after that, Mephisto had called him to his office. "Ah, Okumura-kun~ It's been so long!" He cheerfully said. Rin slowly inched away, until Mephisto grabbed him, and forced him into sitting down. "Now then, I have a mission for you!"

Rin instantly sat, tail behind him wagging fiercely, "A mission, what kind!" He nearly yelled.

"Ah the dangerous kind. You see, I've recently discovered a new realm, and it's too dangerous for me to send any other exorcists to investigate it, so I'm sending you instead!" He almost sang.

"What, so I'm just disposable!" Rin yelled.

"Yep!" Mephisto answered, as he threw Rin a folder and a key, "Report back to me every day, and don't lost yourself! Just head down the cave!"

"Wait, what do you mean don't lose yourself? What cave?" Rin asked, as Mephisto snapped his fingers, teleporting Rin to a dark cave. "Oh, that cave..." He grumbled. He looked at the folder, and tossed it aside. Rin was never much for reading as he trekked off into the cave.

The cave itself was very big and dark, and were Rin not essentially a living heater, he might have shivered. However, it doesn't mean he wasn't uncomfortable, for one main reason. He adjusted his pants as his manhood hardened for no really good reason. If he had read the file, he would have known it was from the portal within. Rin's cock was a perfectly average one as well, being only 5.5 inches long, much to his annoyance. His younger brother was 8 inches, and of his friends, Shima was the biggest, having an impressive 13 inch cock. There was a reason he was such a womanizer.

Eventually Rin just came to a random door, within a cave, and normally he would have been confused by that, but he pulled out the key Mephisto gave him, and put it in, revealing a portal of dark, menacing color. "Did it really have to look so sinister?" Rin muttered, as he gathered up his courage, and blacked out.

Rin finally woke up again, but the heat had grown more intense, almost causing his groin to ache. He moaned, and wanted to deal with it, only to see a shadow, causing him to react and he jumped back, getting to his feet. He looked for his new stranger to find an... imp?!

The tiny four feet tall creature was off to the side a few feet away. Rin saw he was holding some kind of empty vial in his hand, but that's not all he was holding. In his other hand, he was holding his 12-inch cock, fully hard! The heat overpowering Rin wasn't of much use, especially as the thought to suck that cock came to mind. 'Where the hell did that thought come from?' Rin asked. 'Although damn it. Even this little thing is bigger than me!' He groaned inwardly.

The imp suddenly spoke as well, smiling sinisterly as he stroked his massive cock. "Well now, this lust draft should have left you a horny slut! It's not too often that someone overpowers it. Damn, and I was looking for a good suck as well!"

Rin suddenly started shaking with anger. "So you drugged me?!" He yelled.

"Yep! I was gonna have some fun with you, before I turned you over to my master!" the imp replied.

Ignoring his heat, Rin rushed forward catching the imp by surprise, his cocky smile disappearing completely as Rin full-on kicked him to the air. "You'll pay for that you bastard! Remember the name Zetaz, I will get my revenge!" The imp yelled, not noticing the small blue flames flaring on Rin, as his tiny wings carried him away.

Rin angrily punched the wall, angry that the imp has gotten away, as he continued down the path. He turned around to see where he had landed, but saw another door. "I can probably take that to go home, so I can report to Mephisto..." He muttered.

After some time exploring, which took him a few hours as travel here somehow worked differently than at home, Rin had found a couple locations around. A desert, a forest, a lake, and a mountain. Now he just needed to figure out what to do next...

Reference:  
Rin Okumura:  
Height: 5'8"  
Cock: 5.5"  
Balls: 1" around  
Perks: Lots of Jizz, Pyrokinesis

Appearance:  
Human: Face, two legs, two hands  
Demon Tail


	2. Day 1 - It Begins

Rin decided to go do some more exploring, curious about this strange realm, with the red-hued sky and ground. He adjusted Kurikara on his back, and trekked on, wondering what exactly he would find, although he was still somewhat bothered from the heat.

Eventually, the bushes rustled, and a small green goblin walked out, exactly like how Rin imagined a slut would, a dangerous glint in her eyes. "Time to get fucked, stud." She growled.

Rin took her image in, roughly three feet tall, barely wearing anything, save some barely decent scraps, short, and green. Rin had to adjust his pants, getting hard again, as her curves did rival Shiemi's!

Rin quickly ran up, and punched her causing some massive damage from his demonic strength. The goblin angrily growled in return, as she pulled out a red potion from who knows where, and lobbed it at Rin. He lifted his arms up to guard, but as soon as it shattered, it soaked into his skin, and caused him to be flushed with more heat. And as soon as he recovered he saw the goblin look at him seductively, "Why not take a ride on the wild side, cutie?" She purred, as she blew him a kiss.

Rin knew he had to end this quickly, so he pulled out Kurikara, and launched a wave of flame at her, quickly knocking her out and singing her at the same time. She fell down flat, her tits full on smashing into the ground unconscious. Rin picked up some pink hair dye from her. "Huh, Shima'd like this!" He yelled, as he headed back to his main camp.

However, once Rin reached main camp, he quickly found a place out of sight. He had a *ahem* small problem to deal with. He quickly stripped out of his clothes, and started stroking his cock, moaning at the pleasure. While he fondled his cock's base with one hand, he stroked quickly with the other hand.

After a while of stroking, he began feeling the pressure building in his cock, and with a gasp, released his seed, thick jizz splattering liberally all over him, as he sat there taking breaths, hips jerking with each shot. He quickly got dressed, and decided to go exploring some more.

As Rin was exploring this time, another imp flew out of the air, only a few feet tall, with unkempt shaggy black hair, and two tiny little horns. He only wore a loincloth, and sandals over his red skin, but if his last experience was like anything Rin figured this imp was just as hung.

The imp began making some arcane gestures, but Rin was having none of it. He quickly drew Kurikara again, and fried the imp, who just gasped out, "What are you?" Before he passed out, stroking his hard cock unconsciously.

Rin just said, "I"m an exorcist." As he sheathed his sword. Although before he was going to walk off, he noticed a parcel of food, some bread with a type of meat inside. "No sense wasting good food!" Rin commented, as he pocketed it.

The sun began setting, so Rin decided it was time to head back to Mephisto's office to report. He headed back to the door, and placed his key inside, and opened it right into Mephisto's office!

"Ah, Okumura-kun, back so soon! What do you have to report!" Mephisto cheerfully asked, as usual. And Rin quickly reported what he had learned. Mephisto pondered this, hands folded as he considered the implications. "So it would seem that this is some kind of demon realm... Okay! Okumura! You will continue to investigate this place until further notice!" He yelled, with his special flare, while Rin just stared open-mouthed at him.

"Okay... I'm just gonna head home and sleep now..." Rin muttered.

"Ah, by the way, your brother is currently on a mission, just so you know!" Mephisto yelled as Rin headed back to his dorm. Once there, he quickly took off his shirt and blazer, leaving his torso bare, showing his decent amount of visible muscle, as he prepared to take a shower. Although then his stomach growled...

"Man, I'm hungry..." Rin muttered. He had forgotten to eat today... "Wait! There's that food from that imp!" Rin excitedly yelled, as he pulled out the imp food. Examining it, it looked delicious enough, and he was hungry enough, so he ravenously devoured it a few bites.

The taste was strange, Rin thought, strange and corrupt as he took it in. He was about to get up when his crotch suddenly felt strange. It was as if some unseen force was pulling on it, feeling as if a few inches were pouring out. Hurriedly stripping, Rin saw that his cock had indeed gotten bigger! He hurriedly stroked it, eager to figure out how big it was. He knew now though that most men would be proud to have a tool as long as his!

He pulled out a ruler to measure it, and he was now 8.5 inches long! "Yes!" He fist-pumped. He was finally bigger than his brother! He spent the remainder of the night having fun with it, until the next morning, where he put the key in another door to head back to Mareth.

Where does he go this time?

Reference:  
Rin Okumura:  
Height: 5'8"  
Cock: 8.5"  
Balls: 1" around  
Perks: Lots of Jizz, Pyrokinesis

Appearance:  
Human: Face, two legs, two hands  
Demon Tail

Corruption: 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to get bigger! Hope you enjoy it, if this is your kind of thing! Again, if there's a spin you'd like to give it, here's a link! Again, chapters that have the penname Etherious, and are updated here are the current path, but I am open to making chapters part of the story's canon!
> 
> http://www.bearchive.com/~addventure/game1/docs/1148/1148016.html


	3. Day 2 - Big Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin's finding things are starting to get out of hand, quite literally. Bigger may not necessarily be better...

Corruption: 3

The next morning...

Rin yawned as he woke up decently early for once, noticing that Yukio of course was already up and gone. Throwing off the covers, he went off to go take a shower, relishing in the extra weight of his manhood, as he scratched down there, noticing how much tighter his boxers had gotten. Once he had gotten to the shower, he took off his boxers, letting his dick flop free, and he turned on the shower, enjoying the hot water, groaning slightly as his cock hardened, rising to its full 8.5 inches, coming to just above his navel. He grinned, "Yeah... I'm gonna have fun with this..."

After taking care of "business," Rin started getting dressed, but... "Man! I don't remember these pants being quite that tight!" He groaned, struggling to zip up his pants, as he tried to fully fit his new manhood in them. He somewhat regretted always getting those tight pants… Maybe he should borrow some of Yukio’s next time…

After school was over, Rin pulled out his key, and set out once again into Mareth. Although he knew it was risky (he might have been dense, but he wasn’t that dense!), he set out again into the wastelands, and after some time, found a plains and swamp to check out later. They at least had warning not to enter unless you were an upper level, whatever that might. The sign did have an interesting typo though… “Trespassers would be violated…”

He hadn’t had much luck today. All he could report was that the inhabitants loved sex, and he found two new items. One was a type of fruit that looked like it had whiskers on it. Maybe Kuro would like that, and the other was some strange vial that said equinuum on it. He figured he should probably leave that one alone… The items at least seemed to have some kind of transformative powers… He thought, as adjusted his pants again. It was uncomfortable, but he had an urge to be bigger. He wanted to be as close to Shima as he could be. Maybe even bigger… Maybe if he was lucky, he would get more of that growy food…

Even as he spoke, he didn’t notice the shadow coming up behind him. An imp had been tailing him for a while from the air, little wings flapping almost adorably. It was getting very excited. It could sneak up to the new champion almost undetected, and it was coming very close to dive-bombing him. He could almost taste the new champion, at least until another imp came out and tackled him, shouting, “He’s mine!”

“No, he’s mine!” The other imp yelled back. Rin briefly recoiled, realizing he had almost been ambushed. He nearly shouted at them as well, until the imps dropped two packages while they were tussling.

“Score!” Rin muttered, as he realized that it was the same type of food that grew his little buddy! He stealthily sneaked over the packages, while the imps were fighting, grabbed them, and ran off!

“Wait, why don’t we both just take him!” One imp said, brining an end to the fighting.

“Yeah, good idea!” The other imp quickly agreed, “Wait, where’d he go?!” He yelled.

“He’s gone!”

“This is your fault!”

“My fault! Why I oughta-!”

Rin quickly snuck off into some random cave, and quickly took a peak around, and didn’t see anything inside, so he took Kurikara to chop some wood (hopefully Shura wouldn’t mind…), and lit it on fire, giving the cave a nice blue glow. Of course, now to get to other things! He thought eagerly, as he stripped out of his pants, down to his boxers.

He quickly licked his lips, rubbing his hands together, “Let’s eat!” He said, as he grabbed the first of the sweet-tasting meat, and ate it fast. He moaned, as he saw his bulge began to expand again, inches pouring out of his crotch, as he gradually felt more weight at his groin. Licking his mouth, he looked down, as his cock erected into an impressive 11.8 inches.

It was big… but it wasn’t big enough… If Rin was right, one more should push him right past Shima… He’d been too small for too long. Anime fire in his eyes, he was pumped! He failed to notice the glowing runes in the cave though. The cave used to be a shrine to an old male fertility god. When the demons came and took over Mareth, the worship of the deity died out. However, Rin’s growth had reawakened him, but he had almost no power left, except for one spell. He hoped the young boy would enjoy… His final gift to this world… His gift-bearer…

Rin felt his cock grow warm for a second, before he dismissed it, after he finished eating the next pack of meat. This time though, the sensation was even bigger! He spread his legs, as it grew unbearable. He could feel light-headed, as he felt more blood than he ever thought possible rush between his legs, and his cock responded, inching forward, as it enlarged beyond anything he thought humanly possible. Rin could barely think straight as he looked down, and his cock grew down past his knees, stretching his boxers beyond belief.

Rin grunted as inches continued to pour out of his crotch, and with a struggle, he pulled his giant cock out of his boxers. At the sheer touch of it though, it was enough to short circuit himself, as his entire system was overloaded with pleasure. Completely out of it, he fell backwards, overwhelmed by his monster cock. He looked down, and was nearly horrified. His cock was beyond anything human. If anything, it looked more at home on a large horse than himself.

Heavily throbbing, as pre leaked from it, his cock was easily 16.8 inches long, and 1.5 inches thick. Rin felt certain that if he wanted to suck his own cock, he could so easily, but that was the least of his concerns, he thought, as he looked at his giant pulsing member. His tail just gently brushed the side, and that was enough for pre to spurt out like a faucet…

“What the hell am I gonna do with this…” Rin groaned.

 

Reference:  
Rin Okumura:  
Height: 5'8"  
Cock: 16.8” long, 1.5” wide  
Balls: 1" around  
Perks: Lots of Jizz, Pyrokinesis, Big Cock

Appearance:  
Human: Face, two legs, two hands  
Demon Tail

Corruption: 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, as always, feel free to add if there's a spin you'd like to take this story! Thanks again to the anon who added to the Forest chapter! I'll add the rest up here later, but hope you've enjoyed it so far!
> 
> http://www.bearchive.com/~addventure/game1/docs/1148/1148054.html


	4. Day 2.5 A Need for Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin has found he needs quite a bit more space, but only ends up making his problem worse. What to do now...

Rin Okumura  
Perks:   
Lots of Jizz- extra cum,   
Pyrokinesis-control of fire  
Big Cock- Gain cock size faster with fewer limitations

Corruption: 5

Rin stealthily walked across the halls, trying his best to remain hidden. It was currently night out, so there weren’t too many prying eyes around. Luckily for him, that was exactly what he needed, considering he was only dressed in a pair of boxers, and his shirt. He wasn’t exactly able to fit into his pants anymore, so he had to leave them behind.

His boxers were strained beyond all belief, as the sheer mound of flaccid cock that was currently wrapped up in them left an enormous bulge. The back was pulled tight against his well-muscled ass, and any flexing could easily be seen through the tight fabric. Rin gingerly gripped the mound, due to the sensitivity, just in sheer awe of how big it was, not to mention heavy too. After his unfortunate size experimentation, he was almost as big soft as Shima was hard.

Adjusting his boxers as best as he could, he slowly wandered through the halls until he finally got to Shima’s room. Rin knew, due to Shima always bragging about his conquests that he had some specially designed boxers, since he was naturally so big. Hopefully he wouldn’t mind if Rin stole some.

He slowly snuck over to his door, and tested it. Fortunately, Shima was always too forgetful to lock his door, so he slowly opened it. Shima was off snoring, his pink hair standing out quite a bit in the dark. He was dressed only in a t-shirt, and a pair of his boxers, having slipped out from under the covers. Making sure not to be too loud, he softly opened Shima’s drawers, looking for a pair of usable boxers, and he eventually found some, snatching two so Shima didn’t get too paranoid. Right as he was about to exit though…

“Ohhh…” Rin froze as he heard the moaning. And he turned to Shima, who was obviously having a very good dream, if the bulge in his boxer shorts were any indication. “Uh… Izumo-chan, so pillowy…” He muttered, drool leaking out the side of his mouth. His hand slowly moved down to massage his crotch, as blood slowly pumped into it, his tent slowly erecting more and more. His bulge began to lose its spherical shape as Shima’s cock slowly erected, becoming stiffer and stiffer, the tent slowly building higher and higher.

All the while, Rin was left awkwardly staring, and blushing heavily. He watched as Shima’s boxers grew farther and farther away from his waist. Damn, how did Shima get so big naturally! Eventually, his boxers just ran out of stretch room, and his cock flopped out of his boxers!

Rin had to admit, it was pretty impressive. It was an impressive thirteen inches, and it looked decently thick, very veinous, but the real eye catcher was the head, which really gave a mushroomy appearance, considering how thick it was. “Unh… Izumo… harder…” Shima groaned, as he reached down and slowly began to stroke, his hand travelling all over his enormous length, while his other slowly caressed his balls.

Rin was blushing pretty hard, but it was when he heard stitches ripping that he realized what was happening. “Ah shit!” He muttered, as he quickly yanked his strained boxers off, as his quickly erecting cock flopped up against his stomach. He blushed, as the blood quickly starting flowing, and soon his own prodigious member was fully boned.

Rin finally got to see his own large member in full detail, since he had been spending most of the time trying to resist getting a hard-on. To get a grasp on his own size, he held up it against his chest, and it impressively came to just the center of his own chest. He did feel it could stand to be thicker, especially given how long it was! He could easily wrap his hand around it, but… damn it felt so gooooood. He didn’t actually know how long he was though… So he looked around for a little bit, and saw a ruler that Shima had left out. He held it up to his dick, but was still so pleased to see it was longer than the ruler, and measuring further. ‘Ah fuck…’ Rin thought, as he realized that he was nearly 17 inches, hard! At that point, he couldn’t handle it anymore. This beast needed to cum, and it needed to cum now! He very quickly reached down to take care of that, very quickly stroking his monster dick.

He reached down to massage his balls too, feeling the seed churning in them. He may not have had the size initially that his younger twin did, but damn could he produce. He remembered the first time he discovered that! Boy was Fujimoto mad for more than a couple reasons! He idly spied Shima as well, who was stroking his cock hard as well, but at least his balls were the same size. Although he wished he could get bigger in that department.

Pre started leaking like a faucet from Rin’s dick as he continued pumping, lifting his other hand up to the tip as he gently scooped some up. Rin always wondered what it did taste, putting his dripping fingers up to his lips as he took a small taste. It tasted somewhat salty, with a hint of sukiyaki though… He turned to Shima who had stopped masturbating, laying down drooling and snoring, but his member standing proud, pre slowly dripping down.

Rin wasn’t quite sure where the voice came from, but he just heard this incessant urging to see what his tasted like. It just kept buzzing louder and louder, until finally Rin found he was right next to Shima. Rin looked at Shima, who seemed to be hard asleep, and he gingerly reached out, slowly wrapping his hand around Shima’s cock, until he was sure he wasn’t going to wake up.

Rin gave it a slow stroke, listening to Shima’s moan, and slowly building in confidence, began to stroke faster and faster, Shima’s moans building all the faster, pre starting to leak out in generous amounts, soaking Rin’s hand. Eventually, Rin stopped, leaving Shima to moan, “Izumo-chan… why’d you stop?” The voice kept nagging Rin on harder… Do it.

Paying close attention, Rin gave Shima a long look, and hesitantly leaning forward, got up close to Shima’s head, giving it a slow lick, Shima moaning even harder now. The taste of pre was simply overwhelming. Rin just had to get more, and slowly, he began taking more and more. Inch after inch disappeared, and after a few problems gagging, Rin found himself bottoming out. So there were a few perks to being a demon… Shima was near catatonic, being overwhelmed from whatever was going on. Breathing in the scent from Shima, Rin was almost disappointed. As he continued deep-throating, he almost wished there could be more. He felt a deep pulling sensation in his gut, and as he continued bobbing, he could feel Shima tensing up, but still it wasn’t enough… He wanted, no, NEEDED more. Why couldn’t Shima be bigger, he thought, as he continued that sweet taste, slowly reaching down to grip his balls, feeling them, the same size as his own. Why couldn’t he be bigger, thicker, longer! He was so lost in his thoughts, he never noticed how hard he was stroking his own hard cock.

Rin could feel that deep sensation pulling, and as he sucked harder and harder, he reached down to it, and tugged on it. At once, he felt it expand deep within him, almost as if he unlocked something, but that thought was quickly interrupted by another expansion of something he was currently deepthroating. With a gag, he felt Shima’s cock grow abrubtly, shoving it deeper down his throat, and to his surprise, (and arousal), he felt his balls grow too. That broke the camel’s back, “OH!” Shima gasped, as he came, shooting his now thicker load down Rin’s throat.

Somewhat surprised, Rin felt at least two more loads shoot, filling his slightly empty stomach, before Shima’s high ended, and with a wet slap, Rin pulled off of Shima’s cock. Just on sight, it looked at least an inch and a half bigger, and his balls seemed to have doubled in size. Rin was left wondering what happened before a sudden heat in his own cock forced him to his knees.

The sensation was overwhelming as his heartbeat increased, pumping blood at an accelerated rate, and with cupping his balls and cock, he could feel just how hot they were. In his right hand, he could feel how searing hot his member was, as his hand slowly began to be pushed forward, as slowly, centimeter by centimeter, his cock inched forward. He could only watch the furious red head throbbed thicker and thicker, gradually flaring over his cock’s thickness, ‘Just like Shima’s…’ Rin thought.

His balls were the same, sloshing cum moving around inside them, as he gradually felt them throb bigger and bigger. He already produced a lot of cum as is… How much will he start producing now!

Rin could only eye his cock now, but it looked as though it had grown another 3 inches, 3 inches at least! He couldn’t believe it, just seeing how mammoth he was, it was too much. He blew his load right then and there, “AH!” His tongue hanging back, as numerous monstrous ropes of cum blasted out. He could feel each rope traveling through his dick, and oh god, it was so GOOODDD…

Having come done from his blast of endorphins, he eventually gained clearer sight. And with some difficulty, he realized just how much larger he was… Damn it, that’s the last thing he wanted… He could feel the extra weight on the front, and it was not fun… Suddenly realizing how strong the smell of cum in the room was, he blushed hard, when he realized that Shima was quite covered in his cum…

Somewhat panicking, Rin quickly shoved his boxers on, well, what he could on, as his prodigious member hung over the lip of his boxers, and fled the room. He had no idea how Shima was gonna handle this. He just quickly ran to his room, jumped under the blankets, and did his best to fall asleep. He was gonna have to deal with this giant in his pants in the morning…

What happens next?

 

Reference:  
Rin Okumura:  
Height: 5’8”  
Cock: 19.8” long, 2.5” wide  
Balls”: 2” around  
Perks:  
Lots of Jizz- extra cum,   
Pyrokinesis-control of fire  
Big Cock- Gain cock size faster with fewer limitations  
Incubus Growth-Grow other’s endowments; growth is copied on user.

Appearance:  
Human-Face, two legs, two arms  
Demon Tail, Demon Ears

Corruption: 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope all are enjoying so far, and again, you're welcome to create your own path as well!
> 
> Here's an add-to link:  
> http://www.bearchive.com/~addventure/game1/docs/1211/1211084.html


	5. Day 3 - Bigger Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unfortunate accident really puts a damper on Rin's day, and pants... but he may gain an unexpected ally?

Rin Okumura  
Perks:   
Lots of Jizz- extra cum,   
Pyrokinesis-control of fire  
Big Cock- Gain cock size faster with fewer limitations

Corruption: 6

The sunlight beamed through the window, shining to bother the surprisingly peaceful sleep of the sole inhabitant of the room at the time, his younger one having left already, blissfully unaware of the problems bugging his older twin.

“ZZ- zz, huh, wha? I had the craziest dream last night…” Rin muttered, as he reached down to pet Kuro, who was sleeping on top of him, or at least he thought it was. What he grabbed was a lot stiffer, tubular, and certainly not fluffy! “What the fuck!” Rin yelled, as he jumped up in surprise, or tried to anyway.

“Oh shit, it wasn’t a dream…” He muttered, quite nervous now. What he thought was Kuro was really just his morning wood, sticking straight out, or up anyway, as his shirt’s buttons strained to keep it in place. Gently rubbing his hand up it, he shuddered as he tried to feel where it ended, passing his stomach, abs, ending almost just above his pecs.

Looking at the time, he realized that there wasn’t much time for him to get ready, so he grabbed some of the boxers he stole from Shima, and realizing that none of his pants would fit, borrowed a pair from Yukio’s closet. But when it came time to zip up, he still had a very big problem. “Damn, I'm gonna have to deal with this first…” Rin muttered, as he walked into the bathroom, hoping he was going to have some privacy.

He stopped in front of the sink, and pulled his shirt off, letting his monster cock flop out, which bounced against the mirror, causing Rin to hiss from the sudden cold, even as it smeared precum all over the window. Grabbing his measuring tape, which he had for obvious reasons, he stretched it out against his cock, just watching as 13 inches went by, then 14, 15, 17, 19… Sweet kami, he was almost 20 inches long! 

At this point though, he let the measuring tape go, as he tried to wrap his hand around his girth, but had some difficulty fitting your hand around your cock, relishing the feelings of his large endowment as he began to jerk off. Rin moaned as he teased his head, rubbing it at the end of each stroke, so plenty of pre poured out. 

Rin moaned, as he felt his balls churning, demon seed being produced rapidly, eager to be released. He could feel he was close, as his lower chest began to feel tighter and tighter, and before long, it was getting close. He added another hand, feeling just how awkward it was to have two hands fit, with plenty of space, but as he looked down, he couldn’t deny it was hot, and that placed him over the edge. He stroked furiously as he felt the pressure build, nearing his release, and he gasped as he exploded,and his hips jerked wildly as cum burst from his tip, the feeling of it traveling up his cock driving him crazy. The cum landed against his mirror with a loud splat, and panting, Rin watched as it slowly dripped down, while his unbearable cock slowly began to soften.

“Ugh… I really hope I find a way to shrink this, or at least, make sure it doesn’t get any bigger…” Rin muttered, as he watched the white mess drip with a splat. Grabbing his member, which to his horror and fascination was 13 inches, soft! He began the process of shoving it into his pants, gradually curving it forward, so at least it bunched in the front. It was pretty obvious what he was hiding in his front, so he was glad he didn’t have to deal with anyone for now, as he grabbed his key to Mareth.

Traveling some more, Rin found at least several more areas, but decided to wait to explore them, at least for a while, as it looked like they were too dangerous to visit, although there was pretty humorous typo on one of the signs, “Trespassers will be violated.” Ha! Priceless. Rin was so caught up in his laughter, he never noticed the giant club headed against his head.

THWACK!

Rin hit the ground hard, holding his head as stars filled his vision. “Ugh… what hit me…” Rin muttered, as he looked to see sandaled feet in front of him. “What the-“ WHAM! Rin went flying back, nursing his jaw in pain, only to feel his throat be grabbed, and him be lifted up with impossible strength. Rin finally got his sight cleared to see it was… an imp?!

The imp, as red as the others, and despite his small size, grinned sinisterly, looking at how helpless Rin was, “So, you’re the exorcist that beat up Meraq the other day.”

“Wh- what are you talking about?” Rin gasped out, as he struggled to take a breath, only for the imp to brutally throw him to the ground, forcing him to open his mouth. “What are- you doing?!” Rin gasped out, as the imp pulled out a strange vial!

The imp grinned evilly, “Time for a little revenge, exorcist!” He yelled as he forced Rin to drink it, noticing that the bulge in his pants grew tighter as he grew erect. “Heh, wondering why you’re hard, huh? It’s a special mixture that we made just for you, a little extra potent lust draft, mixed with an incubus draft, there’s no way you can resist that mixture! Ha ha h-ugh!” He was interrupted as Rin suddenly punched him full force, sending him flying into a tree, dazed.

Rin himself was moaning, desperately trying to unbutton his pants, knowing full well what would happen as the drink took effect, his cock slowly beginning to throb and grow larger, that unseen force again feeling like it was pulling on it. He gripped his pants as he felt his bulge surge larger and larger, slowly getting larger than a basketball. With a moan he finally got his pants off, leaving him in really stressed boxers, which grew tighter and tighter as his cock continued its growth, until with a particularly dramatic pulse, his cock burst out of his new boxers, whacking him in the chest, as it continues to swell, its girth increasing an inch or two as well, but it still wasn’t done. With a grunt, Rin fell to the ground as his tail burst out, and with a particularly loud cry of pain, he felt his tail extend out even more, maybe at least a foot, and with a hint of pain, he felt two tiny horns burst from his forehead.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, it stopped, and Rin looked at his new size and felt his new horns with a little fear. His cock was more than five times the size he used to be, almost 25.8 inches long, and nearly 4 inches in girth, although he didn’t know that at the time..

“There’s no way any regular person could take this…” RIn angrily muttered, clenching his fists as he turned to the imp, who was still dazed. And he felt his horns again, “What would people say if they saw this…” He muttered, pretty worried about the consequences, but nevertheless, he looked back at that imp! “I do know someone who needs punishing…” Rin said, smiling demonically as his cock pulsed, dark voices edging him on, as blue flames starting to flame over him, as sheer demonic power coarsed through him.

The imp didn’t know what hit him as he suddenly saw a shadow looming over him, grabbing him by the neck. He struggled to resist, but he was pretty quickly overcome by the aura surrounding Rin, it was… princely, and the imp almost couldn’t help it, as he felt his disproportionately large member grow hard. Rin grabbed his massive prick as the imp realized what was going to happen, and began to struggle to no avail, as Rin jammed his arm-length prick right into the imp’s ass, straight to the hilt. He continued plunging in, even as the imp moaned in pleasure, each plunge causing an obscene bulge in his belly and chest. The imp didn’t mind though, solely focused on pleasuring his cock.

Rin moaned as well, never actually having fucked anything except his hand before. He forced the imp against a tree as he continued jamming in and out of the imp’s ass. He was so lost in his rut that he never noticed his and the imp’s tails intertwining.

As Rin continued fucking, he was unprepared for the imp suddenly to clench tighter, and start moaning in pain. He looked at the imp in surprise, and was surprised to see he was… changing?!

The imp’s torso and limbs suddenly lengthened, growing him from three and a half feet to slightly below Rin’s height, even more disturbing was his skin color changed from crimson red, to a healthy tan shade, and his hair grew a more natural shade of black. His face grew more human as well, and his tail grew in length, matching Rin’s size. His horns still remained, but were covered by his hair, similar in style to Rin’s. Somehow, the imp became more humanoid…

Rin jackhammered in and out, increasing his pace, as he was turned on even more by the erotic site. The former imp certainly didn’t mind as well, frantically stroking his own member, which had grown by two inches. Finally, Rin couldn’t take it anymore, and locked lips with the former imp clenching him close to himself as their tails intertwined, as they both reached their orgasm at the same time, both splattering heaping amounts of cum everywhere. Rin watched as the former imp’s chest swelled more and more so, almost looking as though he had swallowed a watermelon whole.

Several hours later, Rin finally woke up, and felt a strange tightness on his penis. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he heard “Don’t stop.” As he realized just what had happened, he and the imp looked at each other. Their screams could be heard across all Mareth.

 

Mephisto’s eye twitched as Rin sheepishly sat down, his legs being crossed, but seemingly having difficulty keeping them closed for some reason, whereas he paid close attention to the young man sitting next to him, who seemed to bother him for some reason. “And you said your name was, what again?”

“Jagi, sir.” The now named Jagi said.

“And you said you found him, while traveling, and you’d like him to join, is that right, Mr. Okumura?”

“Uh, yeah, I kind of found out and alone, and uh, figured it’d be kind of cruel just to leave him, alone, uh, all by himself…” Rin stammered out.

Mephisto pinched the bridge of his nose, “Very well then, but you’re in charge of watching him…” He muttered, watching as Rin shook his head violently, making all kinds of promises, and quickly shepherding Jagi out. He’d better keep an eye on him, and Rin more, he was giving off a different vibe than usual…

Meanwhile, Rin just sighed, as he finished shoving Jagi out the door, even as his libido started to skyrocket again. “What am I gonna do with you…” He muttered, staring at the former imp who insisted on following the “demon prince,” mentioning something about going up in the hierarchy and praising his glorious pillar…

“I don’t know, but there’s one thing I definitely want to do, my lord!” Jagi said mischievously, a sly twinkle in his eye, as he reached down and squeezed Rin’s prodigious bulge, leaving Rin to sigh. It was going to be a long week…

Where do our protagonists explore next?

Reference:  
Rin Okumura:  
Height: 5’8”  
Cock: 25.8” long, 3.5” wide  
Balls”: 2” around  
Perks:  
Lots of Jizz- extra cum,   
Pyrokinesis-control of fire  
Big Cock- Gain cock size faster with fewer limitations  
Incubus Growth-Grow other’s endowments; growth is copied on user.  
Prince of Lust- gives off an arousing aura when horny; seed has the capability to advance lower demons in rank.

Appearance:  
Human-Face, two legs, two arms  
Demon Tail, Demon Ears, Demon Horns

Corruption: 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks to those that like this, again, feel free if you want to create your own path (but I'm working on the desert right now, so try not to touch that...)
> 
> Add-to link:  
> http://www.bearchive.com/~addventure/game1/docs/1232/1232247.html

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I started on Bearchive, and I thought it would be worth sharing. This is a bit of a unique story, but it's made so that you can add on your own part if you want! If you do, let me know! Here's a link if you want to! As a fair bit of warning, any chapter I add with have the tag Etherious added onto it.
> 
> http://www.bearchive.com/~addventure/game1/docs/1146/1146072.html


End file.
